fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusalka Schwagerin
|-|Rusalka Schwägerin= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Rusalka Schwagerin, Anna Schwagerin, Malleus Maleficarum, Tenma Numahime Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #8 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Magic, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Can summon torture devices that damage the soul, Curse Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Immunity to natural diseases and toxins | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent’s soul or with her shadows | Hyperverse level+ (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Beatrice) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Hyperversal+ Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any nuclear bomb ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomb), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Hyperverse level+ Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range, dozens of meters with her shadow | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic (Die Blutgräfin, the diary of Elizabeth Bathory) Intelligence: Skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, but prefers to manipulate her opponents rather than fight them directly Weaknesses: Has an extreme inferiority complex Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. **'Die Blutgräfin': The Holy Relic which of Rusalka. Said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory, which describes the torture that she used. It allows him to control shadows, as well as create any weapon of torture, as described in the diary. ***Chain - the ability to create a chain of about 20-50 meters long. ***Wheels - torture wheel. ***Iron maiden - summons iron maiden , which puts the opponent Shiro. ***Mincer - rotating spikes, similar to the teeth that emerge directly from the breast and tearing Shiro purpose in mincemeat. Shiro is also causes damage. ***Needles - the ability to shoot needles like a machine gun. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. Briah creates its own conceptual effects and uses, existing outside from the laws of the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It differs not too high duration. Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehrer: Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Rusalka's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Rusalka is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Octopus - Kamunagra of Anna, at this stage is still poorly defined.| Fully defined as Tenma Numahime Kamunagra of Rusalka Legion Reincarnation - Reinhard and Ren can both capture souls and turn them into lesser gods, increasing the scale of their power to their own level. *Part of a Hadou God - all legionaries are "cells" of Hadou Gods, who exists as souls within his Mandala. In addition, each of them is a lesser deity, and their strength (taikyoku, strength, atman) depends directly on the strength of the deity Hado God and the personal qualities of their souls. Chant In der Nacht , wo alles schläft Wie schön, den Meeresboden zu verlassen. Ich hebe den Kopf über das Wasser, Welch Freude, das Spiel der Wasserwellen Durch die nun zerbrochene Stille, Rufen wir unsere Namen Pechschwarzes Haar wirbelt im Wind Welch Freude, sie trocknen zu sehen. Briah―― Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehrer Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Gods Category:Visual Novel Characters